The present invention relates to aids for persons using wheelchairs, including a stable support connection that extends across a gap between aids. Such a connection secures together handgrips of an aid, such as a water closet chair, with arms of another aid, such as a wheelchair. It assists such disabled or partially disabled persons in transferring themselves from one aid to another in that the gap between such aids is transversed by the stable connection, which may be grapsed while pulling one's body across the gap between he aids.
Persons who use wheelchairs may have difficulty transferring themselves between various aids or devices, such as a wheelchair, a water closet chair. Often, there is a gap between the aid or device which the person is going to and the aid or device that the person is leaving. As a result, the person must reach across this gap to grasp the aid or device at the other side, thereby adversely affecting the leverage that the person has to pull or carry his/her weight across the gap.